


Prompt #19

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Because the secondhand embarrassment would have killed me, But Nothing Too Bad, M/M, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, They get caught, Tumblr Prompt, Two Endings, alternative ending, more like, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Anonymous asked: Prompt: Jace and Izzy barge into Magnus's apartment, catching Alec and Magnus in an intimate moment in their bedroom. Jace and Izzy think this is hilarious, and tease them relentlessly. And then either Magnus or Alec (it doesn't matter who) gets really embarrassed and upset, while the other gets really defensive and protective over the other.





	Prompt #19

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the prompt anon! It was actually pretty fun to write!  
> Since I couldn't decide which way to go, I went both :D  
> When you see this "~" it means that one of the two endings is starting; I hope it's clear!  
> Let me know!

Magnus kisses him hard and deep and Alec lets him, lets him steal his breath as Magnus’ fingers find the skin under his jumper and shirt, as Magnus presses a leg between his and he smiles into the kiss when he feels him hard against his thigh.

Alec moans, more oxygen than voice, his arms wrapped uselessly around Magnus’ shoulders as he tries to step out of his shoes and whispers  _please_ without breaking the kiss, begging for something he doesn’t really know,  _please_ , his lips moving against Magnus’, his nose brushing against his cheekbone, and Magnus says  _yeah, yeah, I got you_ , sounding as lost as Alec feels.

Alec has his back against the door, Magnus’ body pinning him there, his leg between his thighs, his hands on his hips and it feels  _good_ , like he can give up control and let Magnus take it, he leans heavily against him and lets Magnus  _take_ , lazily moves his hips against his thigh.

-Come on,- Magnus says, voice thick and rough, lips red and swollen, -Bed.

He pulls him by his shirt, a smirk curling his lips as Alec follows almost blindly, reaching for Magnus’ warmth, and they crush into each other again, kissing messily while Magnus tries to get Alec’s jumper off pulling it up by the edge and Alec can’t be bothered to stop kissing him, so Magnus just snaps his fingers and both the jumper and the shirt are cut in half and Magnus can push them away, Alec simply shrugging to help him, his hands immediately reaching for Magnus’ hair as soon as he’s naked from the waist up.

Magnus pulls him back, towards the bed until the back of his knees hits the mattress and they both tumble on it, Alec stopping his fall with the palms of his hands, his hips snug against Magnus’ as he kisses his way down his throat, and Magnus places a hand against his shoulder, pushes gently, and Alec rolls on his back, sighs in relief when Magnus straddles his thighs, back flexing sinuously as he bends to kiss him again, to bite at –

The door opens suddenly, so suddenly that Alec doesn’t even have the time to register it and he just freezes, watches in horror as Jace and Izzy enter the room looking like they are in a big hurry, but they immediately stop once they take in the scene before them.

Izzy is, of course, the first one to smirk.

-Really, big brother? It’s five p.m.

~

Alec glares at her, doesn’t really know how he gathers the strength to but he does, even if he feels himself blush, feels the skin of his neck and face uncomfortably hot: -I can’t see your point. Now  _out_.

Izzy pretends to look at her fingernails: -We have pretty urgent news, we should probably deliver them and go.

-Izzy,- Alec growls, almost asks Jace to  _do_ something, except that he doesn’t look like he’d be much help since he’s looking at the ceiling muttering curses under his breath, and it’s only then that Alec realizes that Magnus is  _frozen_ above him, eyes closed, and –

_eyes._

His eyes.

-Out,- he repeats, lower, voice rough, - _Now_.-, his hand running through Magnus’ hair, trying to get him to calm down.

Jace seems to take the hint and drags Izzy out, closing the door behind them and shouting  _we’ll go and never come back_ , and it’s only when the main door closes that Magnus opens his eyes, still golden and cat-like.

-Sorry,- he breathes, but Alec shushes him: -There’s nothing to be sorry for,- kisses his eyelids and the tip of his nose, gently pressing his fingers in the small of his back where all the tension seems to be focused, -You sure you’re okay?

Magnus nods, his forehead against Alec’s shoulder: -We should probably go see what they want.

Alec hums, wraps his arms around Magnus’ shoulders until he’s resting on his chest: -In a second.

~

Magnus rolls his eyes as he places all of his weight on an elbow to turn and look at them: -Didn’t your mother teach you to knock?

Izzy raises her eyebrows: -You  _could_ ask our brother, since he’s laying between your legs.

Magnus rolls his eyes again and glances at Alec who – doesn’t look good. He’s got his eyes closed and he’s  _tense_ , his skin red.

-I moderately like you both,- Magnus says without turning, gently brushing Alec’s hair from his face to calm him down, -but I need you to leave.

-We actually have important –

Magnus snaps his fingers and Jace stops talking.

He groans, affronted.

-You can talk outside of my apartment,- Magnus says, calmly.

Jace and Izzy pretty much disappear.

It takes Alec a good minute to relax into the mattress, Magnus’ fingers still in his hair.

-Sorry,- he mutters, -I just – -, he gestures at the door, but Magnus shushes him with a soft kiss: -They should be apologizing, not you.

Alec sighs into the kiss, pushes his head against Magnus’ hand like a cat.

-We should probably go see what they want.

Magnus kisses the tip of his nose: -In a second.


End file.
